


Meat Man

by DeansDirtyPiehole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Atomic Monsters, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Has a Large Cock, Dean Winchester Is the Fucking Meat Man, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is a God, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominance, Episode: s15e04, Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirty Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyPiehole/pseuds/DeansDirtyPiehole
Summary: So this smutty little one shot is for anyone who was incredibly fucking turned on by that Episode 15.04 opening scene.Or for anyone who is just generally incredibly fucking turned on by Dean.So, like, basically, for anyone, I mean.**featuring some delicious Dean gifs**
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 34
Kudos: 84





	Meat Man

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Episode 15.04 seriously inspired the Deanbitch in me, and this little fic sort of just wrote itself, really...
> 
> We stan one fucking meat man <3
> 
> **There aren't any substantive spoilers, really, but it would probably be best to see the first few minutes of the episode before reading this fic. Just, you know, for context. (I have no clue how the CW authorized SPN airing that shit because it is literally pure sex?!?) We are so fucking blessed.**

****Opening with a few gifs as gifts****

**(Full gifset here, with more, credit to this amazing source: <https://srodvlv.tumblr.com/post/188893014389>)**

_ _

_ _

_ _

* * * * * * * * * *

_Red_. Everything is just red, in this scene playing out in your head. The kind of red that's raw, and dark, and _hot_, the color that suffuses all your naughty thoughts. The kind of color you can taste, can smell—a red that feeds you well, like red meat roasting in the pit of hell. It doesn't feel... doesn't feel real. Because it's not.

Although you wish it were, when _he_ bursts through the door.

You're just a spectator—not here, not really, in the middle of this scene. You're just a witness to this dream sequence, removed from it, entirely unseen. And yet even your disembodied spirit has a full-body orgasm when you lay your eyes on _this_ version of Dean.

_Like, what the actual mother of fucking fuck?_ He's always been gorgeous, and you've never been blind—you've spent most of your life riding and hunting by his side, and somehow still his hotness gets you every time—but now it hits you like a goddamn truck. You're so aroused, with him looking this good, that if you could, you'd finally muster up the guts to jump his bones and fuck his brains out... but you _can't_, damn it, since this is all a dream and shit. _What luck_.

So you just watch. You're sure that in the real world, where you're lying in your bed, with all these red-lit visions running through your head, a flood has started in your crotch. Soaking your slutty little cunt. It's the same Dean, the only man you've ever loved, the one you'll always want, so fucking much... and yet so _different_. He's still wearing flannel, sure. Otherwise wouldn't be a Winchester. But he has a whole mountain-man beard going on, and his lush golden-brown mane is grown out to perfection, not too short yet not too long, rich and rough and rugged as an unmown lawn. Every muscle in his body just looks thicker, bigger, tough and hard and strong. All meat and brawn. Of course he's got a fucking gun; you've always had a kink for Dean wielding a deadly weapon. For a second, he's just standing there, all scruffy hair and dark smoldering stare.

And then he starts doing his thing, and well... it's hotter than the fucking sun, all fucking hell, and you are _done_. You could die just from watching this—while you're in bed dreaming, unconscious—and you wouldn't even care. 

It's not as if this is the first time that you've seen Dean beat the shit out of his victims. He always looks a certain way, when he asserts his strength and watches them submit to him. Like he was put on earth to slaughter everyone and everything inferior. To tear them limb from limb. _That telltale curl and twitch of his delicious upper lip... the satisfying crackle of each knuckle in his fist, like the crack of a goddamn whip... the way he can bring all his enemies down to their knees with one flick of his wrist... the raging big dick energy he radiates in those sweet fleeting moments when he lets himself indulge and just release his inner sadist... the flash of darkness in his glorious green eyes... _it's just... it's downright pornographic, and of course your dirty mind has it all memorized.

But this time, in this blood red dream, it's all of that and _more_. Maybe it's just the way that facial hair—the beard that is so _not_ supposed to be there—turns you on because it's something that you've never seen before. Maybe it's just that you're a thirsty fucking whore.

Whatever it was, when you suddenly wake up, it looks like your bed just hosted the third fucking world war.

It doesn't help that _he_ is standing at your door.

Yes—the real Dean, as he so flawlessly lives and breathes, in the flesh. At your doorstep, flashing you his signature smirk as you wake up from squirming and thrashing in bed, where you lay barely dressed, the worst kind of hot mess.

"Damn. Looks like someone had good dreams," he teases in that way that's so damn _Dean_. "So, you uh... gonna tell me who's the lucky fella in your head, making you scream?"

"_Unghhh_," you groan, your voice like sawdust scratching at your throat. You roll over in a failed attempt to hide under the tangle of blankets. The sane part of your brain is still only half-conscious. "Take a wild fucking guess."

You know you shouldn't have said that, as soon as you've uttered those words. You're sure he heard, even though you had muttered them beneath your breath. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you meant. And the thought of that scares you to death.

Not as much as the words he says next. "Well, I know who I wish it was."

"_What_?" you gasp, quickly catching yourself before you can get carried away. _Of course that's just the kind of flirty crap Dean Winchester would say._ He's the world's biggest flirt—couldn't stop even if he wanted to, even if he knew just how it fucking ruined you, how much it always hurts.

"Nothing," he answers, screwing you over even more just with the rise and fall of his big shoulders in a little shrug. You wish that he would fucking crush you with those massive arms... and yet the most you'll ever get is just a warm embrace, the way he holds you when he wants you to feel safe, keep you from harm. Always the same: a tender, caring, close and tight and yet pathetically platonic hug. 

"Right," you grumble, burrowing deeper under the covers, desperate to just drown in your dreams of him again. "Then would you get out of my damn room? It's the middle of the night."

He chuckles in that sinfully cute way that never fails to make your knees buckle. "Hate to burst your bedtime bubble, princess, but it's actually um... half past ten. As in A.M."

No way that's true, though. You mumble grumpily into your pillow. "Stop lying."

"And I've got the last of the bacon all frying..."

Now that gets you right out of bed in half a second. If there's one thing that you love more than him—there isn't—if there were, it'd be the holy grail of meat: a big fat greasy heap of bacon. You should've smelled it sizzling from down the hall. You surely would've, if you hadn't still been reeling from the vision of that savage scruffy Dean, seen in your recent red hot dreams, and from your burning urge to have him fuck you hard against the wall... the way you know he never will... it burns so bad it kills. But bacon is as good a way as any to distract yourself from that, to run away from the sheer torture of it all.

Of course he then threatens to beat you to the kitchen, and you race each other like overgrown idiot children, then end up fighting for the best piece, perfectly crispy and dripping with grease, which he of course wins, and triumphantly eats, since he always wins at everything, against you at least. _Even rock paper scissors, for fuck's sake. _Which is only possible because subconsciously you probably always let him. Because deep down you like the way Dean's stupid scissors slice right through your heart, cut it apart, making it bleed until it breaks.

You're so deep in the throes of bacon war that neither of you notices when Sam walks in. "You two fighting over pig blubber again?"

Dean doesn't even bother looking at his taller little brother. "Nah, this is veggie bacon."

Sammy rolls his eyes, reaching for the fridge to grab his own breakfast, a vomit-green kale seaweed smoothie or something. "Yeah, sure. So who's winning?"

"Who'd'ya think?" the elder Winchester answers with a victorious grin, flashing you a playful and inconveniently pussy-soaking wink. "Every time, Sam. 'Cause I'm the meat man."

It's not the first time he has said that. You and Sam have both tried, to no end, to convince Dean the phrase doesn't mean what he thinks it means, but... well, he just doesn't stop.

Yet in this instance, when you both tease him about it yet again, he finally pauses for once. "All right, fine. You think I don't know what it means? Enlighten me, then."

He's staring straight at you, for some reason, fierce and intent, and some ridiculous corner of your dirty mind wonders if he knows that's a goddamn _Fifty Shades of Gray_ reference. Not that either of you would ever be caught dead watching such softcore porn, much less reading the book, of course. But that phrase did come up in the trailers. You just, um... happen to remember.

Sam clears his throat then to cut through the sudden surge of tension. "You want the Urban Dictionary definition?"

"I don't give a rat's ass which definition," Dean says, his gaze upon you darker, even more intense. "But I wanna hear it from Y/N."

Well, when he's looking at you like _that_, you honestly can't speak, so he ain't gonna hear a damn thing.

"Oh, shit—this is finally happening," Sam murmurs ungracefully, grabbing his smoothie and scurrying out of the kitchen.

You and the younger Winchester will talk later about how you had the same dream. About what it means. Yours had been interrupted before it ended, thankfully. Interrupted by Dean. Which was a good thing, given that the ending would've literally killed you. Seeing that ending was hard for Sam, too; he loves his brother, more than anything or anyone, but... not the same way you do.

No one does, and no one ever could. You love him so damn much—you love the way it fucking hurts, so bad, so good. And now he knows, no doubt. It's not like it was ever hard to figure out. He's probably known it along.

The frying pan is empty, all the bacon gone. But there's another piece of meat for you to eat. The best, biggest, most delicious...

It hits you in this moment that Dean isn't just the meat man. He's _your _meat man. Always has been. He belongs to you, as much as you to him. This moment should be dirty, and it is, for sure, and yet it's also pure. The way that you both find yourself, all of a sudden, utterly enlightened.

_How will this start_, you can't help but think, to the beat of your hammering heart—_with a kiss? Or with you dropping down on your knees and just swallowing his big ass dick...?_

It doesn't matter how this whole lifetime of epic love and epic sex begins, you realize then; it started from the moment you and Dean first met. Ignited by a dream in red. Now all that matters is that it will never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write mooore but now I have to go to bed damn it but first I just needed to post this...
> 
> P.S. For any readers not yet following my other fics who may be thirsty for more Dean deliciousness, please knock yourselves out and go check out my stuff, because yes I am a shameless self-promoting Deanbitch slut.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this!!! If so please let me know in kudos and comments :)
> 
> Much love!! <3


End file.
